There for you
by christineleex
Summary: Goda is back for revenge. He took Ogata Yamato. What will happen?


I realised the lack of Kazama Ren x Ogata Yamato fanfictions out there, and I felt the extreme need to write about them. Come on, where is all the love of Kazama/Ren? I can't see you guys at all. I am writing to spread the love further. This is all because I rewatched Gokusen 3 and I adore this ship so much. It has been 10 years since the live action drama has been released. Shall we bring ourselves back to the past to celebrate the love for these two? Without further ado, let's get into the story. Enjoy, love!

"Ren!" Shouted Honjo when he ran into the class, looking all panicky. And the fact that Yamato is not with them, is questionable as well. Three of them always hung out together. Where you'll see Yamato, you will see Kamiya and Honjo. But right now, that does not seem like the case. Therefore we all know that something is wrong - very wrong.

Kazama stood up so quickly that the chair tumbled over behind him, not like he really care since Ogata seems to be in a deeper shit than the chair.

"What happened?!" He shooked Honjo shoulders, and glanced at kamiya at his back, who is equally screwed up as the blond infront of him.

"It's Goda. G-Goda and his gang ambushed us. And they took Yamato." Honjo winced at the pressure that Ren is applying to his shoulder when he released the news to him. Barely noticing that he is hurting the other guy, he let go of the man and growled at nowhere in particular.

'Damn Goda. He played dirty, ganging up them three while they are alone and weak. Where can he find him! SHIT.' Kazama clenched his fist hardly, turning the skin pinkish beige. He cannot imagine what they will do to his pal. Where are they? How is Yamato? Why did they take him only? While Kazama is trying to piece the puzzle together, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. 'Who the hell is calling me now, what the fuck.'

 _ **Ogata Yamato**_

"Yamato! Where are you now!" He shouted into the phone, demanding to know where he is right now, so he can get the others to go and save him immediately.

"Hello Kazama Ren." A not-so-foreign, but just really unexpected voice said from the other line.

Kazama hissed, "Where is Yamato? What did you do to him? Why the hell did you take him?"

"Oya, Kazama Ren. Just shut up already. Your friend is being very aggresive right now, but no worries. He is being held down by my men. And rest assured, we have not break him yet. But I sure will." Then he heard Yamato moaned in pain from the other line.

"Stop it! Ah! What the fuck!" Kazama could hear the other screaming in pain.

"Kazama Ren, do you want to play a game? Hahahaha. A game to see whether you can find us before I break him too much. Let me give you a hint, I am at where you all bumped into me the first time. See you soon, sucker. Hahaha" Goda laughed into the phone, and soon the line from the other side ended. Kazama froze.

"He said he is at the carpark now with Yamato. Let's go save him." Kazama announced before breaking into a sprint towards one destination - where he believes Yamato is.

 **Somewhere else**

"Hahahah, that guy sure is stupid. Now now now, what should I do with you?" Goda advanced towards Ogata with a menacing smirk on his face. He grabbed onto Ogata's chin and tilted his face up.

"I didn't realise, you got quite a pretty face." He tilted his face left to right and right to left again, checking out his face. Ogata felt so humiliated. He would have punched anyone who get so close to him, but his entire body hurts so much after being beaten up repeatedly by the other members of the gang. He used whatever energy that he possessed to shrug himself out of the grip and spitted at the disgusting dude in front of him.

"Go.. ugh..fuck yourself,fag." He tried to look smug but soon felt himself being flung to the side and sting on the left side of his face.

"I see you have not learn your lesson at all." Goda laughed while rubbing away the spit on his face while glaring at the badly beaten guy that is lying half dead on the floor. He looked at the rest of the gang and smirked widely.

"Boys." He cracked his neck, the sound of the bones snapping echoing loud in the spacious warehouse.

"Rape him."

Ogata's eyes widened in surprised, he felt adrenaline rushed through his veins. He immediately shot up from his position, and tried his best to crawl away as fast as possible but he definitely could not escape. The other gang members already grabbed hold of his arms and legs before he know it. Everything happened so fast. How his hair was grabbed roughly, his mouth being forced to suck on someone's dick and how he chocked on the liquid substance that shot into his throat.

He felt disgusting, hands touching him and lips kissing his body in ways he never even imagined. But what he did not expect was a harsh entrance of something huge from the back. He tried to move away from the painful intrusion, but when he struggled to move out of it, the person behind him grabbed his hips roughly and thrusted even harder into him. He tried to scream out in pain but it was muffled by the dick in his mouth.

"St..umph! Pl-ea..Mm!" Uncontrollable tears rolled down his eyes, he couldn't believe that such thing would happen to him. He had been in many fights but this is what he will never see coming.

Where are his friends?

Do they not care anymore?

Is he alone?

He felt the person behind him groaned in pleasure before releasing in him. Then after that, the next person continued on. And then the next, and the next. All he could do was to hold himself up and cry in pain. While waiting for no one to come and save him.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Followed by footsteps running towards them. Ogata did not care anymore, he do not know if they were enemy or comrades. He just awaits for his own fate.

Kazama Ren and the other of Class-3D were panting and way exhausted. They had been tricked. When they reached the carpark, Goda and Yamato were not there. They ran around the entire carpark,only to get ambushed by some of Goda's gang members. But due to extreme anger, Kazama managed to overpower them, and threatened them to tell them where Goda is, if not he will kill them right then.

Then, after confirming the location, they sprinted off to the warehouse. Upon arrival, Kazama thought he might have burst a vein with anger. There he was. Yamato half-naked, being held up by the gang members, white substance dripping from the side of his lip and a complete stranger who is still pulling his member out of Yamato's entrance.

"I'm going to KILL YOU, GODA." Kazama trembled while he growled lowly,

"You bastard. What did you do to Yamato?!" Kamiya shouted.

With a roar, everyone sprinted at the gang.

Punches to faces, kicks to the stomachs, metal poles hitting the other on the back. The fight has started.

Kazama only had one goal in mind, that is to reach Yamato. He pushed off the guy that is holding him back, and kicked him roughly on the stomach. He then continue running to Yamato. But when he was about to reach him, Goda stood infront of him. That nerves of the guy. Goda then picked Yamato up by the hair, pulling him up roughly. Yamato hissed in pain, but his eyes are still a blank. It is like he did not realise the fact that his comrades are here to save him. Kazama looked at him, anger rushing into him. He ran to Goda with a fist raised, prepping to punch him hard to the face. But he was caught off-guard when another gang member from the back held him back with a metal pole. He was trapped in between the pole and the member behind him. Another guy who is in front him punched him stomach hard enough for him to stumble over.

"Hahahhaa, you are quite clever. But who would have known that Ogata Yamato is so easily broken? Look at him" He tilted Yamato's face up to exhibit to Kazama.

"He doesn't even know what is going on anymore. But he's tight behind and makes reallly pretty noises. I think I should just keep him to myself, shouldn't I?" Goda smirked while slowly tracing his tongue from Ogata's neck to his ears. Kazama growled loudly, pushing on the metal pole, trying to get himself out. The guy that just hit him hard on the stomach, went to get another metal pole. He swung the pole up, Kazama clenched his eyes shut bracing himself for the imapct.

But nothing came.

"Don't touch my precious students!"

Yamaguchi stood proudly by the huge gates. She walked in slowly, absorbing the scene, and finally glaring hard at Goda.

Other members rushed to attack her with their bare hands or the weapons in their hands but they did not hurt her at all, since she is trained well. When she reached Goda, she saw Ogata hanging lifelessly beside him.

She walked slowly to him, not wanting to provoke him anymore.

"You should really reflect on what you are doing." With that, she raised her leg up to perform a beautiful high kick to Goda's face, and Goda flew back a few inches, releasing Ogata at the same time.

"I will remember this! Let's go!" He stormed away, clutching his face with his right hand, followed by his gang.

After they left, Kazama ran to Ogata, holding him to his chest and shaking him to wake him up from his slumber.

"Yamato! Oi! Yamato" Kazama shook him violently, trying to get him up. Other students from the class already surrounded them, wanting to make sure that their leader is alright. But what they did not expect was the first thing that Ogata shouted.

"Stop! Please!" Ogata pushed Kazama away roughly, but Kazama did not really bulge because he had a steady grip on that guy. Ogata continued pushing, tears running down his face and he kept panting harshly.

"It's us, Yamato! Open up your eyes and see!"

"Yeah! They are gone!"

His friends who were shocked by Ogata's tears, but understood what he went through, tried to shout some words of encouragement, because they are together now, and they will not let Ogata go through that anymore.

"Yes Yamato. We are here now! Look at me!" He held Ogata's face up to stare at him in his eyes. At first Ogata's eye were not even focusing at him, then slowly he seem to be staring straight into kazama's eyes. Then, he felt the emotions rushing into him, the recognition of his friends and lover, and the fear, and the anger.

"R-ren.."

"Yeah,it's me. Don't worry, it will be fine." He held Ogata's head to his chest, stroking his head gently. He looked at the other classmates, and nodded his head as if to signal to them that Ogata is fine. They looked at each other and cheered with joy.

Yamaguchi stood at the side, and smiled at the sight of the class. But mostly at the couple who were still on the floor. He believe that Ogata have gone through a lot, but Kazama will be there for him.

And the Class-3D too.


End file.
